The present disclosure generally relates to the field of direct current (DC) motors. DC motors such as brushless DC motors are sometimes used in actuators for effecting movement of a component within a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system.
Some conventional controls for brushless DC motors have used varying current to controllably affect speed of the brushless DC (BLDC) motor. Controllers for such systems are often difficult and expensive to implement for robust applications. Due to these difficulties, other controls for BLDC motors use varying voltage to controllably affect speed of the BLDC motor. Because voltage is controlled rather than current, Applicants have found that BLDC motors controlled using varying voltage can suffer from current-overrun conditions.